


Speaking Up (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astronomy, Baking, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cooking, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The astronomy club is right next to the kitchens, so Patton hears all of Logan's rants when he stays later than normal to finish baking or cooking.-Patton having a question and shouting it to be heard in the room next door.-Logan yelling an answer back, before double taking and opening the door so Patton can hear easier.Covering Part 1 since people seem to like this AU!
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Speaking Up (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



Logan could admit to himself that his rants got a little loud. Could anyone blame him, however? If you told a philosopher to talk about philosophy, chances are they would talk about it non-stop, likely becoming louder and louder as their passion built up. Becoming louder during a rant wasn't unusual, and for Logan, it was a constant. Logan also knew that the astronomy club didn't mind his rants. In fact, if he ever cut himself off mid-rant during one of his moments of self-doubt, they would urge him to continue, and he knew that they took notes of the things he said to remember them. It made him feel...wanted.  
So, Logan didn't mind being loud there.  
Patton on the other hand was very quiet in the kitchen. While he was generally bubbly and talkative outside of culinary class, the only peep many of the other students heard from him in the kitchen was his quiet humming as he set about preparing something. His presence in the kitchen went largely unnoticed unless you were already watching him, a skill that gave him an advantage when he worked alongside the chefs in his mom's restaurant during a busy day. Patton listened to each and everyone of Logan's rants that he stayed for, intent on hearing everything he could, learning more about the other boy in the process.  
Patton didn't mind being quiet if it meant he could hear Logan talk.  
It was on one particular day that Logan cut himself off mid-rant and paused, and it seemed like no amount of urging from the club would get him to begin speaking again. Just when they were about to give up, and let him be, the club was finally graced with a noise from the room next to them. A question, shouted loud enough to be heard through the double doors that separated the astronomy club from the kitchens. "Is there more to that constellation?"  
Logan's body seemed to thaw, like he'd temporarily become an ice cube, and was now being left on the counter in the rays of the sun to melt. He turned to the double doors, eyes wide and glassy, before giving a small smile and propping them open, hoping that one less wall in between would allow the boy to hear his reply. "There is. Would you like to hear it?"  
And when Patton came into view, and saw Logan's smile, he knew his answer already.  
"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and requests for this AU, and for parts like this one, are of course open.


End file.
